


Mer-folk under the sea

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie finds Steven interesting, Greg loves Rose, I love little mermaid Steven, Mermaids can shapeshift legs, Mythical Beings, Steven Universe AU, Steven is so innocent, Under the sea empire palace, gems are mer-folk, it kills me, mermaid gems, mermaid steven, protective Pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: His tail was breath taking and beautiful, the scales and tail itself are a dark pink, his fins at the end of his tail was a pale light pink. Then she noticed a small rock or gem embedded in his stomach.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Meeting a myth

Connie waved goodbye to her mom who had just dropped her off at the beach located around one half of Beach City, where she resided. Her mother dropped her off before heading to work at the hospital in the next town over.

She was grateful to be trusted by her parents to go to the beach alone. Then again she was getting older, they had to give her more freedom and not keep her cooped up in the house all day long.

Connie walked down the shoreline, her sandals were removed once her mother was out of sight, and she packed them away in her backpack for safe keeping. She enjoyed the warm sand and cold water against her bare feet as she walked along the water's edge. She walked down to her usual spot down by the end of the beach where nobody else would bother her, beside the rocky cliff.

She sat down, stretching her legs out in the warm sand, enjoying the slight breeze and the bright blue sunny sky. She smiled fondly to herself as she gazed out at the sparkling water.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention though. She turned her head and there she saw a head poking out of the shallow water. It looked to be a child around the same age as her. He had black curly hair, the skin on his face seemed to be flawless and pail, his black beady eyes looked into her brown ones with innocence and wonder.

“H-hello there,” Connie said waving half- heartedly.

She had not expected anyone to be this far down the beach, she never saw people down here when she came, ever.

The boy looked at her with surprise, but also looked a bit scared too. She wondered if he was lost.

“Are you lost?” Connie asked, slowly standing up.

The boy looked at her with big eyes as she slowly approached. 

He dunked under the water as she ventured closer to him, her feet almost in the water at that point.

She looked where the boy once was, trying to see where he went, but she didn’t see him.

Then all of a sudden the boy popped out of the water again, slightly splashing her as he came up.

Connie being spooked by his sudden appearance and being closer than before, lost her balance and ended up falling on her rear. She blinked in surprise in front of her, where the boy sat in the water with a small friendly looking smile.

“H-hello,” the boy stuttered, his voice sounding velvety smooth and like music to her ears.

Then Connie saw something pink behind the boy. She tilted her head slightly and almost screamed from shock, it looked like a fin or tail.

“Is t-that a tail!?” Connie said, mouth agape.

The boy looked over his shoulder and shifted his body to sit on his rear in the shallow part of the water, bringing his tail up and holding it.

“Yeah,” the boy said softly before looking up with pleading eyes.

“You won’t tell will you?”

Connie blinked once, then twice.

“Tell? You mean tell other people?” Connie asked as clarification as she slowly scooted forward to get a better look at his tail, shifting her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, you won’t tell anyone, will you?” the boy asked again.

“No, I won’t tell. Is that a real tail?” Connie asked in amazement.

The boy nodded.

His tail was breathing taking and beautiful, the scales and tail itself are a dark pink, his fins at the end of his tail was a pale light pink. Then she noticed a small rock or gem embedded in his stomach.

“What’s that?” Connie asked pointing to the stone on his stomach.

The boy looked down at his stomach at the gem.

“It’s a gem, I’m a gem,” the boy said.

“I thought you were a merman,” Connie said.

“I am, well I prefer mermaid. It sounds prettier than merman. Anyways all mermaids have gems somewhere on their body,” the boy explained.

“I’m Steven, by the way. What’s your name?” Steven asked with bright happy eyes.

“Connie. My name is Connie Maheswaran,” Connie said holding out her hand.

Steven looked at her outstretched hand before looking at her face questionly.

“A hand?” Steven asked.

Connie looked down at her hand, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Yeah to shake hands. It what uh humans do when they meet someone new.”

“Ohh” Steven hummed in thought before he smiled softly and holding out his hand.

Connie smiled back and scooted a bit closer before stretching her hand out to Steven’s. Connie did the shaking of the hands part since Steven didn’t seem familiar to the gesture.

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting a real life merman, -oh sorry excuse me, mermaid. I’ve only read about mermaids in my story books before. I didn’t think they were real. I thought your kind was a myth.”

Steven only smiled at the comments Connie had made, she looked genuinely excited.

Connie stopped her rant when Steven’s stomach suddenly gurgled loudly.

Steven looked down at his stomach and rubbed it.

“Are you hungry?” Connie asked.

Steven looked up at her before nodding.

“Yeah, I left before I ate lunch. I guess I should have eaten but I was really excited to go see my father. But then I noticed you here and my guardians told me to never reveal my tail to humans in fear that they would capture and kill me.”

“Visiting your father? -And yeah I understand that, humans like to hunt things that are unknown, rare, or special to put them on display. It’s very sad. Not something I agree with at all. Humans can be very cruel, I don’t doubt that. You’re uh guardians have a right have those thoughts,” Connie said as she pulled her backpack towards her, opening it up, and digging through the contents.

“What are you looking for?” Steven asked, curiously.

“My lunch, I can share with you if you would like. I’m getting kind of hungry myself. Plus I have enough to share,” Connie said as she dug further into her bag.

“Ah ha!” Connie yelped pulling out a small square container, it looked like another bag.

She unzipped it and opened it up, setting it on the dry sand.

She pulled out a sandwich which was cut into two triangles. She handed Steven a triangle piece. Steven accepted it, looking at it from every angle.

“It’s a-” Connie started to say but was interrupted.

“A sandwich!” Steven cried out before biting an edge piece.

“Oh peanut butter and strawberry jam. My favorite!” cried out Steven.

“How did you know? I didn’t think you had things like this down in the water,” Connie said impressed before taking her own small bite of her half.

“We don’t, but my dad usually makes me these kinds of sandwiches for me. He’s a human,” Steven stated like it was a known thing.

Connie gasped, almost choking on her food.

Steven looked up at her with concern before she swallowed the food and looked at Steven with big curious eyes that wanted information.

“You’re dad is a human?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah,” Steven nodded before taking another big bite of his half of the sandwich.

“How?” Connie asked, full of curiosity and wonder.

Steven shrugged, “I don’t know how it works. My dad is human and my mom is a mermaid though. So I’m a hybrid, as the mer-folk like to call me down in the ocean.”

Connie was so amazed by this new bit of information. Then realization hit her.

“Wait, does you dad live in Beach City?” she asked, her sandwich forgotten.

“Yeah,” Steven piped up with a bright smile.

“I live in Beach City too. It’s not very populated at all. Everyone knows everyone here. Who is you dad?” Connie asked with big curious eyes.

“Greg. Greg Universe,” Steven replied.

Steven shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth before chewing and swallowing.

Connie could not believe her ears. The local car wash man, Greg Universe was Steven’s father!? She knew this man, he was a happy jolly man who always seemed to be smiling. He also seemed to live alone in his beach house. He was a very kind hearted man.

Connie was brought out of her thoughts when Steven said, “oh look, there’s dad now.”

Connie whipped her head to the side and there Greg was jogging over to them from down the shoreline with what looked like a panicked expression on his face, a backpack slung over his shoulder, bouncing with every step he made towards them.

“Hi dad!” Steven yelled with a wave to Greg.

Greg had always told Steven to not go around humans unless Greg was with him and if he was in his human form. He knew the residents of Beach City very well, but he didn’t know how they would react to seeing mer-folk and if they were willing to capture, hurt, or kill one if they ever did see one.


	2. Transform

Greg had finally reached Steven and Connie’s side. He knew this kid Connie, but he didn’t trust her not to blab to other people of her meeting with a real life merman. He was scared that she was going to tell Steven’s secret to everyone. 

He was huffing by the time he got to the kids.

“Steven! I told you if you didn’t see me here, not to come out. It’s not safe,” Greg explained, glancing in Connie’s direction.

Connie knew what Greg was implying and she kind of figured he might react this way as soon as Steven said his dad was Greg Universe. She knew that if Steven was indeed his kid, he probably could not handle losing his son to the nice people of Beach City. He would never forgive them, even if he was the kindest man alive.

“Mr. Universe,” Connie greeted.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone yours and Steven’s secret. I- we just met but Steven’s my new friend,” Connie said with a smile.

Steven used his arms and upper arm strength to hop closer to land, then dragging his tale behind him, before hopping again.

Greg looked from Connie with an analyzing look to Steven with a panicked look.

“Son, wait. Don’t do that. You’ll hurt your tail. What if a small point of a rock was jutting out from under the sand, you could hurt your tail or your scales might get ripped off. Here, I got you.”

Greg all but forgot about Connie’s presence as he wrapped a warm arm around Steven’s back and the other arm wound underneath Steven’s tail. Greg hefted Steven up and walked out to a big boulder that was sitting on the sand so he was hid from any lingering eyes from people down the shoreline.

Connie watched as Greg gently placed his son down on the sand. Steven closed his eyes, his gem and tail both glowing.

Greg quickly grabbed the backpack on his shoulder, opening it and grabbing a pair of kid’s yellow and orange swim shorts, red flip flops, and a red t shirt with a yellow star on the front. 

Steven’s tail slowly started morphing and Connie watched in amazement as his tail slowly looked more and more like legs. Before the transformation was complete Greg stood in her line of vision of Steven. She was about to question him when he turned and looked at her from behind his shoulder.

“Sorry kid, he’s completely naked when he changes. Didn’t want you to see him naked is all,” Greg explained.

Connie’s face heated up as she blushed madely, silently thanking Greg for his quick thinking. She indeed would have not wanted to see a naked Steven.

She heard the rustling of clothes and Greg making little comments here and there to help Steven into his clothes properly. He probably wasn’t used to putting on clothes on so often, she thought.

She looked up when Greg finally stood up, indicating that it was okay now. Her dark brown eyes made contact with Steven’s black ones. He was now wearing the clothes that Greg had brought. They seemed to fit him perfectly, not in size, they did seem a tad bit big on him, but the style suited him. He had actual legs which he wobbled from one foot to the other, getting used to walking and using his legs. He appeared to be a bit shorter than she was in height.

Steven smiled softly at Connie, Connie smiled back widely. His smile seemed to be contagious, just like Mr. Universe’s smile whenever she saw him.

Greg shouldered the backpack back on his shoulders and held out a hand for Steven to take, at least until he got used to having his legs again. Greg knew he would be unsteady on his feet for the first few minutes, he always was. He just had to get used to his human limbs.

Steven grabbed the hand with a big bright smile, forcing his eyes shut. Greg’s facial expression seemed to soften when he saw that smile that Steven gave him.

Greg turned to Connie and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“So uh, you two are friends?”

“Yes sir,” Connie agreed.

“Yupp,” Steven supplied, giving Greg an innocent smile.

“-And you’re not going to tell anyone about Steven being a m-” her was cut off by Connie.

“Mr. Universe, sir. I know you don’t trust me. But I’m not going to tell anyone about Steven being a-” she dropped her volume down to a whisper and cupped her hands before whispering “mermaid.”

Greg looked worriedly between Steven and Connie.

“I promise not to tell anyone, I know how cruel people can be to the unknown, Mr. Universe, It’s quite sad.”

Greg nodded in understanding.

“Please, call me Greg. Being called Mr. Universe and sir, make me feel old.”

Connie beamed up at him.

“Okay. Greg it is.”

“Dad can Connie, come over to the house too?” Steven asked.

Greg looked down into Steven’s black eyes and the puppy dog look he was giving him. He couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes.

“As long as she wants to, I’m fine with it.”

Steven grinned over at Connie.

“Well Connie, wanna come over and hang out?” Steven asked with a hopeful smile.

Connie didn’t have to think too long before she grinned widely and nodded in affirmation.

“Yes please.”

“Yaaaaay!” Steven cheered happily.

“Let me just grab my bag,” Connie said, quickly dropping herself onto her knees and stuffing her lunch box back in her backpack, then pulling out her sandals, throwing them on and standing up, hoisting her backpack on her shoulders.

“Who's picking you up and when?” Greg asked Steven.

“Garnet is going to pick me up tomorrow at after noon time,” Steven said.

“Who’s Garnet?” Connie asked curiously, the name sounding mystery.

“One of my guardians,” Steven said.

“You’re mother isn’t picking you up?” Greg asked.

“No, she said she was coming over in a few hours, she had to deal with something at the palace. Tomorrow Garnet is gonna escort me and mom back to the ocean and to the palace, so she knows we are safe,” Steven replied.

Greg nodded in understanding.

Then with that the trio was walking down the beach and to Greg’s little beach house.


	3. Their love

Connie looked around the main entrance of the beach house. It was yet it wasn’t what she thought it would look like. The walls were a light blue teal, the wood floors were a dark mahogany colored wood. He had framed pictures all over his walls and sitting on places like on top of the fireplace and such. She saw pictures of himself, steven, a big lady with huge pink curls who looked absolutely beautiful. Then there were pictures of people she didn’t recognize. There were pictures of a thin pale lady who had what seemed like a gem on her forehead, she was in mostly pictures with the lady with big pink curly hair. Then there was a lady with an afro, one lady who had blue hair and blue skin. There was another one with green skin and very light greenish tinted hair in the shape of a triangle. And even a lady with purple skin and white hair who was short a tad bit chubby. A few others with other people, she wondered if these people were Steven’s mer-folk half of the family. 

There were lots of decorative shells and such hanging around too, some crystal wands and crystal geodes.

Greg had a huge collections of records and another huge collection of movies. A record player tucked into the corner. Near the middle of the room a television set, and a comfy looking couch.

It looked to be a friendly and warm environment. Then she started noticed kid stuff hanging out in random spots, such as articles of clothing, kid books, toys. So Steven must have occasionally stayed with Greg without anyone knowing. Nobody knew Greg had a kid though, or else she would have heard it from the townsfolk. Since there weren't a lot of people living in the city, everyone knew everyone and when word of something gets out, everyone knows about it, like a disease or something.

Greg threw on some dinner for the kids who sat in the living room and watched movies and played with puzzles and whatnot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile back in the ocean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two mermaid gems lay at the bottom of the ocean ground. One was a thin girl who had a brilliant beautiful tale with greens and blues. Her finns were beautiful and shined brightly against the sun when her scales were shined against. The other mermaid gem was plump and heavyset but very beautiful. She had a huge head of pink curls.

Sometimes would ask her if her hair was too heavy to hold up sometimes, and it looked like it would, but with a good head on her strong shoulders, it never hurt her.

Both mermaid gems giggled together in hushed tones as they sat in a mini cave under the water. Their fingertips lightly brushed against each other’s scales and their fingers would linger. If you were an outsider looking in, you would say that they had a thing for each other, and would be sort of right. Rose and Pearl loved each other.

But Rose also was in love with a human too. It wasn’t bad to have more than one mate. It was common to love more than one because then you could spread that love. Greg had once told Rose and Pearl that humans do something similar up on land. A group of three lovers lived together just in Beach City actually. So Rose decided that she wanted both Pearl and Greg as mates. Neither said no because both loved her so much. 

They might not get along together all the time but they knew when to stop fighting, they knew when to compromise. They knew what was best for Steven as Greg and Pearl were the most mature. Rose didn’t know much about caring for someone like Steven because he was her first baby.

Pearl knew how to care for Steven because whenever they went on land she would read book after book after book at Greg’s house. Greg knew because of paternal instincts and, babysitting jobs he used to have when he was younger, and the internet.

Pearl was brought from her thoughts when she felt soft plump lips on hers.

She smiled into the kiss, kissing Rose back gently.

“I love you Pearl,” Rose murmured against Pearl’s lips.

“I love you too Rose,” Pearl murmured back.

Both would giggle happily as they shared another kiss together.

They loved being around one another.

“It’s almost time for you to go see Steven and Greg,” Pearl said before she laid her head on Rose’s breast, circling her tail around Rose.

“Yes. I promise I will be back tomorrow, noontime.

They shared another kiss together.

“Protect everyone while I am gone,” Rose whispered.

“You know I will,” Pearl said, a sly smile on her face.

With one last parting kiss Rose swam up to the surface and towards the shallow end.

Pearl watched her go with eyes full of love. She loved Rose so much, how did she get so lucky?


	4. Another nice night together

Rose had shown up a few minutes after Connie had to leave for the night, so she didn’t get to meet Steven’s new friend. But Greg had taken a few pictures of the two of them while they had been playing. 

He had taken a nice one with both of the kids looking and smiling at the camera before Connie had to leave too.

Greg had one of those old cameras that printed the picture after you snapped it. Greg had tacked the new pictures up on the wall. 

When the front door opened Steven ran forward and jumped at his mother, who giggled as she caught her energetic son, hands around his waist, holding him in her arms gently.

Greg poked his head around the corner and smiled as he approached his wife and son.

“What, no Pearl tonight?” Greg asked, trying not to sound too sad. He loved not only Rose but Pearl too. They were a big family, together.

“Not tonight, but I told her to come with Garnet in the morning so she could see you before we all had to head back into the ocean,” Rose said as Greg approached.

Greg smiled, his eyes crinkling. His life was good.

Greg hugged Rose closely and kissed her, she kissed him back eagerly. 

Steven giggled as he watched his parents, still held in between them both as they shared a kiss.

“Kiss for Steven too!” Steven said slightly flapping his hands.

Both parents chuckled at their son’s antics and complied, Greg gave Steven a kiss on his right cheek while Rose gave Steven a kiss on his left cheek.

“I love you guys!” Steven said with a happy smile. 

He had wished Pearl was here too, but he had heard his mother saying something about her showing up sometime in the morning.

Before he forgot Steven screeched excitedly and pointed to the far wall in the living room.

“Mom look, new pictures! I made a friend and dad took pictures!”

Rose walked over to the wall and Greg pointed out the newest additions to his picture clad walls.

“Oh my, she’s beautiful” Rose said, leaning her head against Steven’s head.

“-And she’s super nice and and she’s my new best friend!” Steven explained.

Rose placed a kiss on the crown of Steven’s head.

“Rose I’m going to get the bathtub water ready for Steven, will you go help him pick out some pajamas?” Greg called out from the bathroom.

“Of course dear,” Rose called out.

Rose walked to Steven’s little room which was beside her, Pearl’s and Greg’s room they all shared together. Steven’s bedroom consisted of a wooden toy chest full to the brim with toys, a small bed full of stuffed animals, a burrow full with clothes, a stack of blankets on top of the burrow and little treasures in all the cubbies in his room. Steven’s little treasures was much like the downstairs and consisted of sea glass, sand dollars, seashells, coins from different countries he had found swimming under the ocean, and other random things he had found down there in the deep dark blue waters.

Rose placed Steven on the ground, and she kneeled next to him while he stood, both looking for some comfy pajamas.

They both picked out a blue set of pajamas with pink little stars all over them, a pair of underwear, and some socks.

Once the clothes were picked out Rose grabbed Steven’s hand and walked him to the small bathroom.

“Okay Steven, let’s get you undressed and in the water,” Greg said.

Greg helped Steven out of his dirty clothes and put him in the tub.

“Pearl gives the best baths” Steven said with a slight pout.

Rose chuckled, her laugh sounding like music to everyone’s ears as she exited the bathroom to make the three of them their usual nighttime drinks.

“How about if I add more bubbles?” Greg asked holding up the bubble bath soap.

“Yeah!” Steven yelled happily as he splashed the water.

“Ahhhh hahaha, you got me” Greg yelped as if the water was acid, pretending to melt away on the ground.

Steven giggled and watched as Greg added the bubbles. He played with the bubbles while Greg washed Steven’s hair.

Rose who was out in the kitchen could hear her two favorite men having a good time, splashing, laughing, and playing. She smiled to herself as she mixed the last cup. Greg had taught her how to make hot cocoa, so ever since then it was their nightly drink they shared together before it was bedtime.

After a few more minutes Greg and Steven emerged from the bathroom, Steven was nice and clean and in his dry pajamas while Greg’s clothes were pretty wet.

“Kid got me soaked when his tail came out,” Greg said with a chuckle.

Rose held a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter yet again.

“It happens. When he gets older he’ll be able to make it come out and go back in on command. But he is a bit too young for it at this age, especially when he is in water,” Rose said grabbing two of the mugs. 

“Gotta admit, kid’s tail is beautiful though, so I don’t mind,” Greg said shrugging.

Greg grabbed the third mug and the three of them sat on the couch. Rose handed Steven his little mug of cocoa which he blew on before he took a little sip.

“Thanks for the cocoa mama!” Steven said, his cheeks red from the steam seeping out of his drink and right into his face.

“You’re welcome baby.”

The three of them enjoyed talking about their day and sipping on their cocoa until all their cups were empty.

Steven ended up falling asleep on the couch, head leaning on Rose’s lap as he slept soundly, mug in his lap and luckily empty.

Greg grabbed all their mugs and put them in the sink before he went back and grabbed Steven gently, cradling him in his arms.

Greg carried Steven to his little bedroom while Rose went to their own bedroom.

Greg tucked Steven in, making sure the window was closed and locked and the curtains were shut.

Once that was done, he placed a soft kiss on Steven’s forehead, and turned to leave the room, shutting the light off behind him, leaving the door opened a crack.

He walked down the hallway to his bedroom and smiled at the sigh of Rose already in her pajama shorts and matching tank top.

He got undressed, then redressed in his own pajamas, settling in bed with Rose.

They both turned to face one another and shared a few long pecks.

“I love you,” Rose breathed on his neck.

“I love you too,” Greg said against the skin on her collarbone.

They hugged each other, their bodies molding together as if they fit like puzzle pieces.

Rose turned the light off on the nightstand and pulled Greg closer to her. Greg sighed happily and snuggled deeper in her chest.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning time and the family is together for breakfast.

Rose enjoyed sleeping, but didn’t sleep all the time. Sometimes she stayed awake to watch over Greg and Steven. Morning came by quickly, even though she didn’t sleep last night. 

Greg having taught Rose how to use the basic appliances and make food, Rose decided to start a pot of coffee for Greg and start on making her boys some breakfast. She started the coffee first, then she began cooking. First she made some pancakes, then some bacon. Next she made some corn beef hash, and then scrambled eggs. 

By the time she was plating the food, Greg appeared around the corner, hair in a tangled mess, and eyes droopy with sleep.

“G’morning,” Greg said as he walked behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her stomach, closing his eyes with a content smile.

“Good morning to you, dear,” Rose said with a small giggle as she filled another plate with food.

“Coffee should be done,” Rose said.

“Thanks honey,” Greg said as he released Rose and shuffled over to the coffee maker to poor himself some coffee.

“I’m going to go wake up Steven for breakfast,” Rose said as she kissed his cheek on her way passed him.

“Okay,” Greg murmured as he placed the coffee pot back down, going to the fridge to grab some coffee creamer.

He poured a decent amount of vanilla creamer in his coffee before there was a knock on the door. He left his coffee on the counter as he shuffled towards the door, his blue robe billowing out behind him as he walked.

Greg unlocked the door and peered outside, squinting against the sun's harsh bright rays. Rubbing his eyes he smiled at the visitor.

“I thought I wasn’t going to get to see you until later in the day, and where’s Garnet?” Greg asked as he looked behind the newcomer.

“She had to stay behind to deal with some business, so I came alone. She’ll be here a bit later, and I wanted to spend a little time with you before I had to leave again,” Pearl said with a smile.

Greg opened the door wider, allowing her access. As soon as she was in the house, and the door was shut behind her, Greg pulled Pearl into a hug. Pearl wound her thin arms around Greg’s thicker frame and they basically melted into one another.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Greg said, holding Pearl a bit tighter to him, inhaling her scent of the ocean and breeze.

“We saw each other last week, you silly human,” Pearl said with a small chuckle.

“Still felt like forever,” Greg said, almost sounding like a small whine.

Pearl gently pulled away from Greg and placed a hand on his cheek, moving her thumb in soothing circles before pulling his face towards her own, their lips connected.

Pearl’s lips were cold, and a bit hard, yet had a softness about it that Greg loved. Greg kissed back eagerly, his lips warm, soft, and plump.

“Pearl!” A new voice boomed, interupting their little tender moment.

Both adults turned to see a happy looking Steven, standing in the kitchen doorway, a large smile on his face. He was still in his pajamas which were rumpled with sleep.

“Hey baby,” Pearl cooed down at steven who ran over to his father and Pearl who was basically like a second mom to him. 

Rose came out from Steven’s room, entering the living room with a soft happy smile.

Pearl picked up Steven and leaned against Greg and opened her free arm out to Rose. Greg used one arm to wrap around Pearl while the other hand opened for Rose to join them. Rose giggled with happiness as she joined in their little family group hug session.

Rose wrapped her arms around Pearl and Greg, pulling everyone closer to her.

Together they all hugged in one big group before Steven wanted to get down. Greg decided to grab his chilling coffee mug and took a sip as he watched everyone else.

“I made you and Greg some breakfast,” Rose told Steven as she walked over to grab the plates, setting them down on the table.

Rose sat down at the table and stole a strip of bacon off from Greg’s plate. Steven sat down in front of his own plate and dug in, hungrilly.

“Tea, Pearl?” Greg asked her before he took another larger sip of his coffee.

“Yes please, if you will Ool-” Pearl was cut off

“Oolong tea, coming right up,” Greg said as he grabbed the kettle, filling it with water and set it on the stove to boil.

Pearl grinned happily that Greg remembered which tea she preferred to drink in the mornings.

“How’s the food, monkey?” Rose asked.

“Yummy!” Steven said with a mouth full of chewed up pancake.

“Steven, don’t talk with your mouth full of food, darling,” Pearl reminded him delicately, pushing her disgust down for chewed up mushy food.

Steven swallowed the bite he was chewing and blushed.

“Sorry Pearl,” he muttered.

Pearl rubbed Steven’s curled, dark hair affectionately.

“It’s alright, just be careful, I don’t want you to choke on it,” Pearl said.

Greg sat down at the table while he waited for the tea water to heat up and took a few bites of his food.

“Rose, you’re getting better at cooking,” Greg commented.

Rose smiled widely.

“She tries to practice her cooking skills anytime she gets the chance,” Pearl said with a fond smile.

“Well, it’s paying off,” Greg said after swallowing some corn beef hash.

“So what’s today’s scedule look like?” Pearl asked Greg with her head cocked to the side.

“I have to run to the store sometime today and I’m going to open the carwash later today. Hmmmm, maybe we can all take a walk to the park or have a little picnic or something,” Greg said.

“That sounds lovely. A walk to the park to have a picnic?” Pearl suggested.

“Sounds fun,” Steven said as he got starry eyes.

“I’m down for that. It’s a nice bonding time we can all have together,” Greg said as he finished off half of his meal. 

The kettle started to whistle loudly. Greg pushed himself up and walked in the kitchen. He grabbed Pearls favorite white and blue porcelain cup, decorated with blue flowers and a white background. He grabbed an Oolong tea bag from the cupboard and placed it in, dumping some boiling water in the cup. He grabbed a spoon on his way back to the table and handed it to Pearl, careful not to spill any of the tea soaked water.

“Thank you Greg,” Pearl said as she landed a quick peck on Greg’s cheek.

“Anytime,” Greg said.

Rose ate a few more bites of the breakfast food from Greg’s plate.

Steven finished his plate of food, leaving half of a pancake left, having become too full to eat any more.

“Mom, can you help me get some orange juice?” Steven asked.

“Sure thing pumpkin,” Rose said as she stood from her seat.

“Pearl, when you get a moment, would you mind picking some clothes out for Steven to wear today?” Rose asked as she grabbed a plastic cup for Steven.

“Yes I can babe,” Pearl said before she took a small sip of her tea.

Greg smiled, he was so happy to be with his family. He loved these moments that they were all together. It felt like everything was perfect in the world. He would never stop loving these moments neither, and he knew they all thought the same. Life was great.


End file.
